The Seven
by Punkboy
Summary: What if Sam Carly And Freddie Where apart of the Seven and what if Luke was given a second chance and came back and is influencing a certain someone to betrey the demigods Plz read
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: PunkBoy does not own iCarly or PJO**

The Seven chapter 1

Percy's POV

"Ugh! Seaweed Brain!" said a soaking wet Annabeth I had accidentally hit her with a small surfing wave that was supposed to be for Clarisse "Sorry Babe that wasn't meant for you." I apologized she didn't say anything she just rolled hey eyes "anyway Chiron wants us." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the big house. When we got up there Chiron told us that we had to go help Grover bring some Demigods in from Seattle which just happens to be the iCarly gang ".Gods I love them". Annabeth squealed "We'll go come on Annabeth." I said as I walked out of the big house.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: PunkBoy does not own iCarly or PJO**

The Seven chapter 2

Carly's POV

"Sam no." I said "why not?" Sam whined "It's wrong." I said "What's wrong?" Freddie asked as he opened his locker "Sam wants us to set up bottle rockets in ' car." I explained "It would be fun." Sam offered Freddie shook his head "No way." he said "See Freddie agrees." I said smirking Sam scoffed "Hes a nub." she said "Hey!" Freddie exclaimed Sam just laughed at him. As Sam was laughing at Freddie Grover walked over to us he looked more skittish than usaul "Hey guys." he said "Hey Grover" I said "Whats-up Grove." Sam greeted Freddie waved at him "Whats-up Grover you look a little nervous?" I asked "I'm Okay" Grover said. Then we heard a huge roar it was so loud the school shook "What is that?" Sam asked "Minator." Grover said "What?" Freddie asked "Percy where are you?" Grover mumbled I looked around the corner and what I saw terrified me this thing was half man half bull "Run!" Grover yelled and we thing charged it was almost to us when a bronze dagger sprouted from its neck but that just made it angrier then a boy with black hair ran up to it stabbed it the stomach and the thing turned to dust. "Is everyone okay?" the boy asked none of us answered "Percy where's Annabeth?" Grover asked "Right here." said a girl with blonde hair she seemed to just appear Sam blinked "Where'd she come from?" she asked the boy waved aside her question "who are you guys?" I asked "I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase." the boy said "We have to go now." Annabeth said.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: PunkBoy does not own iCarly or PJO**

The Seven chapter 3

Sam's POV

Well this week has been...Interresting and now this? I knew something was up with that Grover is way worse than my dreams what does "Luke Castellan" want with me?

**_Flashback_**

_"Greetings Samantha Puckett" said a boy with with dirty blond hair "how do you know me?" I asked the boy smiled at me "I know alot of things Samantha." he said "Who are you?" I asked and he bowed formally "I am Luke Castellan." he said. Something in the back of my head told me to run but I couldn't move "W-what do you with me?" I asked "you'll know in time but keep in mind Samantha this is the first of many visits from me." Luke said the he dissapeared._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Go where?" Carly asked "Camp HalfBlood" the guy Percy said Freddie raised an eyebrow "Camp HalfBlood?" he asked "Its a safe haven for kids like us." Annabeth explained "What do you mean kids like us?" I asked "We'll explain on the chariot now lets go." Percy said walking outside "Whoa whoa wait a chariot?" Carly asked running after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: PunkBoy does not own iCarly or PJO**

The Seven chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

The ride to camp was awkward everyone was quiet "Is everybody alright?"Percy asked breaking the silence Carly shot him a death glare which was wierd isn't she supposed to be the nice one? I was broken from my thoughts when we landed "Percy and Annabeth are back!" a boy yelled Percy jumped off the side of the chariot and tried to control the crowd that was forming "Everyone calm yourselves give them some breathing room!" Chiron yelled over the crowd everyone backed up so he could pass by. "Whoa that guys half horse!" Freddie exclaimed "Greetings young demigods and welcome to Camp HalfBlood." Chiron said "So who's my dad?"Freddie asked hopefully "We don't know yet." I said "You have to be claimed." Percy added. "What do you mean we have to be claimed?" Sam asked "Well-" I said before I was interuppted by a cheer that went by the Aries cabin "Carly?" Freddie asked "That." I said pointing at Carly who had a glowing image of a ram above her head Sam scoffed "Aries?" she asked in pure surprised "What going on!" Clarisse yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd and then fixed her gaze on Carly "Really her? I don't believe this." she said with amusement I rolled my eyes "Clarisse just show her around." I said Clarisse glared at me then grabbed Carly's wrist and dragged her away. "Come on I'll show you two around." Percy said


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: PunkBoy does not own iCarly or PJO**

The Seven chapter 5

Freddie's POV

Its official I've lost my mind I'm a complete nutjob. First, My friends and I got attacked by some thing called a minator then I found out that girl I'm in love with is a daughter of the god of war and now I'm pretty sure I see a Black pegasis or whatever their called in the sky apperently Percy saw it too "Blackjack!"Percy yelled running to the hill the horse was landing on I saw another figure on the horse then I saw Percy gesture for us to come over. "Guys this is Blackjack my pegasis and this Nico De'Angelo, Son of Hades " Percy said when we got up the hill Nico smirked "And it looks like I'm not the only child of the god of the underworld." he said pointing above Sam's head and sure enough there was a black skull above her head Percy straightened and bowed formally "Hail Samantha Puckett, Daughter of Hades." he said


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: PunkBoy does not own iCarly or PJO**

The Seven chapter 5

Sam's POV

I'm the daughter of Hades. I have a brother now if only I could get excited about it I was still thinking about my dreams. "Sam are you okay?" Freddie asked "Yeah I'm fine." I said before anyone could say anything else a horn blew in the distance "Dinner time come on." Percy said as he walked down the hill Nico smiled at me "Come on sis." he said. At dinner the centaur dude Chiron introduced us formally the nymphs sevrved cheese burgers and pizza but for once I wasn't hungry "Not hungry huh?" Niko asked I nodded "I'm just trying to get used to everything I guess." I said he nodded. After dinner Nico and I met up with Annabeth and Percy "Hey guys." I said "Hey." Annabeth greeted and Percy nodded at me I had this feeling that Annabeth could explain my dreams to me "Um Annabeth can I talk to you in private please?" I asked "Sure do you guys mind." Annabeth said Percy shook his head and he and Nico walked away "So whats up Sam?" Annabeth asked once the guys were out of earshot I took a deep breath and I told her about my dreams and about Luke when I was finished Annabeth studied me "You said Luke Castellan?" she asked I nodded "But that can't be possible he's dead."


End file.
